Time Heals All Wounds
by KaityBee3
Summary: When the Angel of Destiny gave the choice of mortality, Phoebe and Piper out-voted Paige. Paige leaves, and comes back five years later after being abused by her husband....Prue is in it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...This is my second story, and I hope it goes over as well as the first one did. Hope to here your thoughts on it, and until then...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of the characters...sadly...:( They belong to Aaron Spelling and Brad Kern._

**Summary**: _The girls had the chance to become mortal again, and in my story they grabbed at the chance. Only this time the Angel of Destiny didn't say that they couldn't revert back (hint, hint), but majority had to rule. Prue came back as a last wish, and they were living normal lives. The catch is that they haven't seen Paige in over five years, because she was angry about the decision. Paige suddenly reappears in her sister's lives, and she needs mending, both physically and emotionally. What happened to Paige? Will the sister's be able to help her?_

* * *

It had been five years since any of the four sisters had seen each other, but it was about time that that changed. Paige Halliwell-Matthews left the Halliwell Manor first, followed by Phoebe, and lastly, the newly alive Prue. The Angel of Destiny gave the girls a chance to leave their magic and magic duties behind, and they grabbed at that chance right away. Piper and Phoebe had out-voted Paige on the matter, and that was the reason she had left home so readily. They had asked The Angel of Destiny to give them one last gift, to bring Prue back to life. He agreed after some much needed persuasion.

**PAIGE**

Upon seeing Prue alive, and seeing that she was no longer needed, Paige packed her things and headed east. For the last five years she had been living in a very nice apartment in Chicago, Illinois, with her two year old daughter (another one on the way), and her husband.

She met Alex looking for a job, and it was love at first sight. He was always so gentle and caring towards her, and Paige didn't have any doubts or regrets about leaving home. They got married in the City Hall a year later, and she was on cloud nine. It wasn't until a few months later that Alex started getting distant, and verbally abusive towards Paige. She didn't seem to care though, because as far as she was concerned it was perfectly normal in the first years of marriage. Paige didn't keep in touch with her sister's at all; she didn't feel the need to. She had received letters in her first year away from home, trying to convince her to come back; she threw those away. Alex had stopped being abusive when Paige became pregnant two years into her marriage. She gave birth to a baby girl named Isabella Katherine Matthews-Young, whom everybody called Ella. Ella was a very cute baby, and easy to please.

Paige became pregnant again when Ella was just turning two. It was a wonderful night that the new baby was conceived. Alex had taken her out to a romantic restaurant, the one he had proposed to her in. He bought them the most expensive things on the menu, and ordered a fancy bottle of wine. He gave her a pair of 14-carat diamond earrings, and to top off the evening, he carried her through the door of their bedroom, and gently placed her on the rose petal-covered bed. There they made love, and the new baby was nine months from coming into the world. Five months into her pregnancy, Alex's attitude took another turn for the worse.

On a Tuesday night, Paige had just finished singing Ella to sleep, when Alex came home from a night of drinking. Paige wandered into the living room to see how his day was, unknown to her that Alex and alcohol didn't mix well.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Paige asked.

"You stupid bitch, where's my dinner?" Alex screamed.

Paige backed away, realizing that he was drunk, and there was no reasoning with him. Alex moved forward as she moved back. He caught her just as she was about to round the corner, and hit her square in the jaw and then again right in the eye. Tears streamed down Paige's face as she fell to the floor.

"Next time, have my dinner ready! I'm going out, I'll go find myself a women who appreciates me more," Alex told her.

As he was about to open the door, her turned around a stared her in the eyes, "Don't wait up" he winked at her, and then he was gone.

Paige broke down into sobs, everything that she had worked so hard for in her marriage was gone. Paige picked herself up off the floor, and wandered into Ella's room. She looked at her beautiful daughter, and came to realize something. She needed to leave tonight; she'd pack her things, get Ella up, and leave the house forever. She needed to be strong for her daughter and unborn child, and this was her chance to give them the life they deserved. She looked in a pile of papers for something that she hoped would help her in the long run.

"Come on, Come on, where are you?" Paige mumbled to herself. She finally found it and held it up in victory.

"Ah Ha!" she gave a slight smile.

Paige picked up the phone and called the number that was on the first page of the one letter she'd kept- a page with the phone numbers of her sister's home numbers and cell phones. A simple piece of paper might actually save her life.

"Hello Piper?" Paige sniffled, "I need your help."

That was when Paige broke down into another fit of sobs. Her whole body shook, and tears were flowing down her face. She told Piper the whole story, when she finally stopped crying. They made a plan, and tonight all she had to do was pack everything in her car, and start driving in the direction of San Francisco, where Piper still resided with her family in the manor. Paige hadn't had the courage to tell her about Ella or the new baby that would be appearing in her life in a matter of months. She decided that it would be best to get to safety before she brought that into the equation.

It took Paige only an hour to get everything ready, she was surprised at how quickly she had done it, but that's what you do in a crises. Ella was still fast asleep when she put her in the car seat, Paige figured that was for the best, she didn't want to have to deal with Ella screaming and crying when she had her own problems. Paige took a last glimpse at the apartment that had caused her so much pain, and happiness at the same time before rounding the corner. She turned on the radio quietly as to not wake Ella. The song that came on the radio sent Paige into another fit of quiet sobs, but she was doing the right thing for once in her life.

_Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
Blue tears, gimme freedom _

_Positively never goin' back I won't live where things are so out of whack  
No more rollin' with the punches  
No more usin' or abusin'_

_Bridge:  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please -- no more_

_Chorus:  
Black eyes -- I don't need 'em  
Blue tears -- gimme freedom  
Black eyes -- all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now_

_Definitely found my self-esteem  
Finally -- I'm forever free to dream  
No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses -- no more bruises_

_(Bridge)  
(Chorus)_

_I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees, begging please..._

_(Chorus)_

_It's all behind me, they'll never find me now_

_Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream_

**

* * *

**

**PHOEBE**

Phoebe had left the manor about a year after Paige left. With Prue coming back, she realized that it was her turn to make a life of her own, and not rely on her older sisters so much. She went back to New York where she had first turned to when she was in a similar situation. This time she wasn't going to get into trouble; she was going to get the job that Elise had referred her to, find an apartment and hopefully fall in love.

It was about six months into her new job that she fell in love with a man named Harrison, and that was when it all went wrong. They got married right away, it was a beautiful ceremony, her sisters were her bridesmaids (excluding Paige), Leo was Harrison's best man, and everything went wonderfully. She kept in close touch with her remaining sisters; she didn't want to lose them like she did Paige.

Phoebe gave birth to twin boys two years into her marriage. They were identical, and very beautiful. She named them Noah Dominique, and Julian Caleb Halliwell-Allen. It was a couple months after the boys were born when she started to notice that Harrison was spending a lot of time at the office, and not a lot of time with his wife and newborn children. It was hard enough for Phoebe to deal with two crying infants, but to have to deal with the suspicion of a non-caring husband, or even worse a cheating husband. When she confronted him on it he just brushed her off saying it was just the stress of the boys that were causing her negative thoughts. Phoebe let it go for a while, and Harrison actually started to get better, and he made time for her and the twins when he got home from work.

It was on the twins second birthday that Phoebe's suspicions about Harrison came to a head. She had taken the boys to the park, and when she got home a couple hours later the door was unlocked. This was weird because she was sure she had locked it because Harrison was supposedly at work. She put the boys down and let them play with their new toys. She went into the bedroom where she thought she heard a noise; there was her husband on top of another women. She shook her head, and let the tears flow freely.

"Get out of my house now!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe..." Harrison tried, but Phoebe just pointed to the door.

"Hi, I'm Becky," the other women held out her hand. Phoebe slapped her hand away, and then slapped her across the face.

"Both of you get out! And Harrison, don't bother saying goodbye to the twins, they don't really know who you are anyways," Phoebe ordered them. They both left without protest, and Phoebe sank down in her chair and started crying. She knew that it was over a long time ago, but it still hurt.

Phoebe started a new routine with the boys, they would go to daycare, when she went to work, and then she would spend as much time as she could with them. A few weeks later, Phoebe got a phone call from her older sister, Piper.

"Piper calm down, what's wrong with Paige?" Phoebe tried to get out of a hysterical Piper.

Phoebe hung up the phone a few minutes later, and started packing hers and the boys stuff. She was going to get the soonest flight out to San Francisco to be there for her littlest sister, whom she hadn't talked to in over five years. It took her less than two hours to get everything straightened out at her job and at home. They were going to be on the first flight out in the morning, and they should arrive in San Francisco around dinner. She was nervous, but also ready to start over, especially after what had happened. The boys would adjust, and so would she. They were going to finally be okay.

**

* * *

**

**PRUE**

Prue decided that she didn't want to move very far away from home, she had just gotten her life back, literally. She moved into a rather large house a couple houses down from the Manor, and got her job back as a photographer at 415. Prue was the creation of a wish, and she was so happy to be home, but she lacked the feeling of being loved by someone other than her sisters. A couple weeks after the big move, she looked up towards the sky and begged them to send Andy home with her. Surprisingly a swirls of orbs appeared in front of her and there was Andy.

Prue's life was pretty normal after that, except for the occasional bad day at work. Prue and Andy wedded right away, and it was a very traditional wedding. Phoebe flew in with her new boyfriend, and Piper and Leo were of course a big help with the wedding plans. Prue became pregnant a few weeks after her and Andy married. It was all very quick for her, but she wasn't complaining. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl nine months later, and everything in her life fell into place.

She named her daughter Emma Paige Halliwell-Trudeau, the middle name for her baby sister, whom she only met for a few minutes. Emma had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and always wore a warm smile. Prue kept in touch with Phoebe, and she was always over at the manor to visit Piper. The only thing Prue was missing was her littlest sister. She had wished that she had gotten to know her, and that they could all be a family again.

It was about five years later that Prue got a panicked call from Piper saying that Paige was coming home, and that she was in some sort of trouble.

"Piper, what's wrong with Paige?" Prue automatically went into big sister mode.

"Okay, phone Phoebe, and try to relax, is Leo home?" Prue asked her.

"No, well he'll be back around the same time Andy will then, okay Piper I'll be there in a couple minutes, breath," Prue ordered.

Andy was away on a police business trip, and wouldn't be back for another week, so she had to take a three-year-old Emma with her. Prue was so excited to get to see Paige, but she was also extremely worried about her. She took a deep breath and locked the door behind her. Everything would work out eventually, even if it took a lot of work and support.

**

* * *

**

**PIPER**

Piper was the only one who stayed in the manor. She was married to the wonderful Leo Wyatt, and she had two beautiful boys, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and Christopher Perry Halliwell, and another baby on the way. She was nine months pregnant with her third child, and although she was worried about how she would cope with three kids, she was also extremely excited to be having a baby girl. Wyatt was six, and Chris was four and a half, both weren't very pleased about having to share their mom.

When Paige moved out of the manor, a little piece of Piper moved out with her. She was extremely upset about losing her baby sister, but at the same time she had her big sister back. Phoebe was the next to leave Piper, and this time it was even harder. Piper sank down into a terrible depression stage, half of her family was gone, and it was just too much to handle. When Prue expressed interest in moving down the street, Piper realized that it was time she got her life back on track. Her sister's would be okay without her, and it was time that she focused on her children and husband. Wyatt was just starting kindergarten, and Chris would be starting pre-school in the fall, so Piper thought it was time to bring another person into her family.

The elders had given Leo a job, and even though Piper was ready to give birth any day, he accepted. Leo would be gone for two weeks, so he would most likely miss the birth of his baby girl, but fortunately he had a cell phone so he could be informed.

Piper went into labor four days after Leo left, and although she had Prue at her side, it just wasn't the same. Sixteen hours later, Madison Abigail Halliwell came into the world. Prue had called Leo a few hours after Maddie was born, and he was thrilled, but really upset that he missed it. When Piper was finally allowed home from the hospital, she started to get back into the swing of things. It took a few days for Piper to get into the routine of being a single mom with three kids, but she was learning quite fast. Wyatt and Chris did everything in their power to get attention. This included temper tantrums, pretend injuries, and they even threatened to run away. Piper was starting to stress out, but Prue was always their when she was needed.

Piper had been thinking about Paige less and less, until the one day where her stress had almost disappeared she got the phone call. Wyatt and Chris were both at a friends house for the day and night, and Maddie was sleeping like an angel. Paige had at first seemed relieved to hear Piper's voice, but then she started to sound panicked. She broke down in tears after a couple of sentences, and Piper started to really get worried. The cry's subsided long enough for her to find out what the problem was, and it wasn't good. Piper was extremely scared for her baby sister, and she couldn't find the words to say anything. She figured that it wasn't helping Paige, so she directed her to pack everything that she could, and head towards the manor.

"Paige, you have to be strong, you're doing the right thing," Piper soothed.

"No buts Paige, you just get in the car and start driving," Piper directed.

"Don't worry about what he'll do to you, you'll have your sisters right beside you the whole way. Just hurry, and we'll see you around what? Friday night?" Piper asked her.

"I love you, drive safe." And that was the end of the conversation.

Piper hung up the phone and immediately called Prue for advice. Prue told her to relax, and phone Phoebe, because they all needed to be there to support Paige. Piper was shaking by the time she called Phoebe, she was totally not used to having to be strong. Phoebe was a lot harder to talk to; everything had come at Piper in a matter of days. She had a newborn baby, two sons who hated their sister, and now she had to deal with an abused sister, and the abuser. Piper cried into the phone, until Phoebe told her to calm down and tell her the situation.

Phoebe would be at the manor by Wednesday night, Prue would be there in a matter of minutes, and Paige would be there around Friday. They knew nothing about what Paige had been up to in the past five years, and it was very unsettling to know that she could have been in pain that long. Paige hadn't really gone into much detail about her husband, other than the incident that night. Piper headed into the living room and curled up on the couch. She let the tears fall.

Prue arrived in a matter of moments, and she didn't even bother knocking. She made a beeline towards the living room, where she saw Piper curled up on the couch sobbing. She put Emma down and told her to go up into Chris and Wyatt's room and to play with their toys quietly. Prue sat down next to Piper and gave her a big hug. Only time would tell what was going to happen to their family.

**Wow! That was long...lol...I hope you all enjoyed it, and I can't wait to her your opinions. That song was 'Black Eyes, Blue Tears' by Shania Twain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody!!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! This next chapter might be a little shorter, so my apologies in advance. Enjoy!**

Phoebe arrived at the manor around 8 o'clock like she had said. The twins were very fussy seeing as they were on a plane most of the day, so she put them in the guest bedroom 'aka Paige's old room' with the rest of their stuff. Piper and Prue were waiting for her on the couch when she came back down the stairs.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to handle this?" asked Phoebe as she sat down.

"Well, she's our baby sister, so we obviously have to give her our love and support for whatever she's going through," Prue responded.

"Yes, and we will, but we don't know what has been happening for the past five years with her. We've all kept in touch, we know about each other's kids, spouses, everything. With Paige, all we know is that her husband hit her a couple nights ago, and now she's coming here," Piper told them.

"Speaking of spouses, I think I should tell you something about mine," Phoebe started.

"What happened to Alex?" Prue questioned.

"Well nothing happened to him per say, but he's been...um...cheating on me with a women named Becky, and I...found them together in our bed a couple weeks ago. I told him to get out, and to not bother saying goodbye to his sons, and I haven't heard from him since," Phoebe choked back her tears.

"Oh Phoebes, I'm so sorry. Do you know how long it's been going on?" Piper asked softly.

"He was getting distant ever since the boys were born, and I confronted him on it, but he brushed it off. I thought he had gotten better, but then I found him and Becky, so I'm obviously more naïve than I thought," Phoebe shrugged.

"Oh Phoebes, don't put yourself down, none of this is your fault," Prue soothed.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore, let's just focus on Paige," Phoebe told them quickly.

Prue and Piper gave each other worried glances, but nodded their heads just the same. It was getting really late by the time they were finished talking, so they all headed up to bed. Phoebe slept with the twins in the guest bedroom, Prue slept in her old room with Emma, and Piper slept in her own bed, while her kids were in their rooms.

The last light to go out was Phoebe's, and as she reached over to turn the lamp off, the soft light accented her face so you could see the tears streaming down her face. She hoped that her little boys would get a positive role model in their lives again, but right now she had to focus on keeping them safe and happy by herself. She took a last look at her little angels, and clicked the light off. Phoebe laid in the darkness desperately trying to think of happier times in her life, but the tears continued to stream down her face quietly until she finally drifted off into an unhappy dream world.

* * *

Piper was the first one up in the morning as usual, but this time it was to the cries of her baby daughter Madison. Piper prayed that her sister's and the rest of the kids didn't wake up; they needed their sleep. She quietly entered the nursery, and lifted her baby girl into her arms.

"Shhhh...Mommy's here, let's get you dressed and fed, and then you can help mommy make a big breakfast," Piper soothed.

She dressed Maddie in a pink ruffled shirt and put on a pair of blue jean overalls with a pink butterfly, over top. She heated the milk, and tested it on her forearm. Maddie drank the bottle within a few minutes, showing Piper that she really must hurry up with the feedings. Piper laid Maddie in her cradle while she started the breakfast of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and coffee.

"Mmm...what smells so good?" Yawned a sleepy Prue.

"Breakfast. Where's Emma?" Piper asked.

"She'll be down in a minute, she wanted to wake your boys up," Laughed Prue

Piper laughed too, boy would her kids be surprised. Every time Emma slept over she was always up within minutes of Piper, and she always insisted on waking the boys up. The first time she did it they didn't know what hit them. Piper even got a picture of Wyatt and Chris' shocked face with Emma smiling in the middle.

"I wonder when Phoebe will get up," Prue said to know one in particular.

"I don't know, she had a long and stressful day, on top of having to tell us about her failed marriage," Piper said.

"Talking about me?" Phoebe asked as she stood in the doorway.

"No, honey, we were just saying that....it must have been hard dealing with two, two year olds on a plane," Prue stumbled out.

Phoebe just looked at them and smiled, "Guys, you don't have to tip-toe around me. So I had a failed marriage, it was crap from the beginning. Sure there were some good times, but now I get to experience that first date feeling of pure hormonal rage. Although, I'm sure it might be different doing it as a single mother, but look on the bright side, once Paige gets though this, we can go guy hunting together." Phoebe rambled.

"Now that's our Phoebe, doesn't let anything get her down," Piper smiled as she reached in for a hug.

Phoebe had done some thinking in the morning, and she knew that falling apart just wasn't an option. She had two beautiful boys, two sisters who loved her to pieces, and another sister who was in need of some love and support. Sure, it sucked that her husband had cheated on her, and yes her boys wouldn't have their biological father in their life, but she would get through it, she always did. Two little boys in footy pajamas, toddling towards her with big grins on their faces, shattered Phoebe's thoughts.

"And how did Mr. Julian and Mr. Noah sleep?" Phoebe questioned while showering them in hugs and kisses.

"Good," they answered in unison.

"I think Auntie Piper made your favorite, pancakes!" Phoebe said in mock excitement.

Julian and Noah ran (as fast as two year olds can) toward Piper and gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?" Piper smiled.

The boys grinned sheepishly, but didn't answer. They then ran towards the table where Prue was seated, and gave her a big hug. Prue smiled and planted a big kiss on each of their cheeks. Wyatt and Chris got out of bed a few minutes later, and they were both fully dressed much to Piper's surprise. The boys usually made Piper pick out their clothing, but they were probably trying to act grown up in front of their small cousins.

"Well don't you boys look handsome," Piper complimented.

"I helped Chris pick out his clothes, and then I got myself some," Wyatt said happily.

"Ya, but I picked out my socks mommy," Chris added.

"Well you both look fabulous," Phoebe, praised.

"And I love the red socks Chris," Prue told them.

They all ate Piper's wonderful meal, and then Prue and Phoebe cleaned up, while Piper bravely went to get the twins dressed. The rest of the day passed quickly, even though much of it was spent chasing kids around the house. They only had to deal with one fight between the twins, and one mess from Emma and Chris. Wyatt helped Piper out with Maddie, much to his displeasure, but Piper told him that if he watched her for five minutes she would give him a bowl of ice cream. Piper knew that all the kids would be having some after dinner, but she needed to check on the other kids while her sister's were out picking up dinner.

Dinner consisted of McDonalds; it was the easiest thing to get with lots of little kids running around-no clean up. Phoebe and Prue had also rented a couple movies for them all to watch before bed. They got 'The Lion King' for the kids, and then 'Saving Grace', for after the kids were asleep. Emma was slowly nodding off around 8:30 pm, so Prue picked her up and took her to bed. Phoebe and Piper did the same with their boys, and around 9:00 pm the sisters slumped on to the couch exhausted from reading endless amounts of stories. Piper slowly got up and put on the video, while Prue went to make some popcorn. The movie started off really slow, but it was much funnier than any of them had expected.

* * *

It was around 9:30 pm when Phoebe heard a car door slam shut, and a few mumbled words. It sounded like the person was struggling up their driveway. Piper, Prue and Phoebe all looked at each other, worried, and made their way towards the front door. They waited there for 5 minutes before Prue opened up the door slightly. Standing there, facing the road was a woman carrying a small sleeping child, with luggage around her. Piper looked shocked as the women slowly turned around.

"Paige?" Piper asked cautiously.

Paige was barely recognizable, her left eye was swollen shut and black and blue, her lip was split, and around the mouth was all swollen also. The little girl that was placed on her hip was starting to wake up. Her hair was in messy pigtails, and she wore a pink sweater with blue jeans.

"Hi," Paige said barely audible.

"Oh my god! Paige, sweetie come inside," Phoebe ushered her in.

Ella started to cry loudly, while Paige tried to calm her.

"Shhh...Mommy's here, go back to sleep sweetie," Paige soothed.

"Paige who's the little girl?" Phoebe asked stupidly.

"Um, this is Isabella Katherine, but everybody calls her Ella. She's two, and she's my oldest daughter," Paige told them.

They all let out a small gasp. "Does this mean you have another one?" Prue asked cautiously.

"Um, well I'm five months pregnant with another baby girl," Paige said slowly.

Paige started to tear up, so her sisters quickly surrounded her in hugs.

"Why don't you go put Ella up in your old room, Prue's daughter Emma is sleeping up there, but I'm sure it will be fine," Piper told her.

"I'll go make you some tea, and then we can talk," Prue added.

So, Paige took her little girl upstairs and carefully laid her down on the bed. There was another little girl that looked around three lying on the opposite side. Paige kissed her daughter's forehead, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Everything is going to be okay now, my princess," Paige told her softly.

As Paige made her way down the stairs, she started to think about how she was going to tell them the whole story. She worried about how they were going to react, she knew they would over-react, and that was something she didn't want them to do. They would make Darryl hunt him down, and then they would get him arrested. She still loved him despite what he did; Alex was the father of her two kids. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked into the living room, her sisters were sitting on the couch talking, until Piper spotted her. They patted a spot for her to sit in the middle, so she bit her lip, and made her way over.

"Are you ready for this?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll never be ready, but you need to know," Paige replied. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

**Okay, well that's chapter number two. I hope you all liked it! This was more of a filler chapter, just to get to the place where chapter three will be. Next chapter will be focused on Paige, and go into detail about what's been happening for the past five years. Also Paige gets a call from a very unhappy person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad you guys are liking it. I hope this one meets your likes too!**

* * *

"I really don't know where to start," Paige told them.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Piper softly asked.

_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_

_The consensus had been to eliminate their powers, and start a fresh life as mortals. The only thing was that Paige didn't agree, and what really hurt her was the fact that her sisters didn't seem to care. Paige was so angry and hurt that when the Angel of Destiny had come to take her powers away, she didn't even look at her sisters. She stormed up to her room and started packing. She felt that the best decision for everybody was for her to move out of the manor, and into an apartment of her own. She would try and stay in contact with them, but she wasn't holding her breath. _

_Sleepiness fell on Paige rather quickly, she took a quick glance at the clock, and it was only quarter to nine. She slumped down on her bed, and quickly fell asleep. As Paige fell deeper and deeper into sleep, she kept replaying what her life would be like without her sisters, and it wasn't good. Maybe leaving her sisters was the wrong decision, they were adults after all; they should be able to work it out. It was around eleven when she woke up to the sounds of shrieks, but they seemed happy. She opened her door, and made her way up to the attic; that was where everything seemed to happen anyway. The door was slightly opened, so she decided to just peer in without being seen. The sight she saw not only confused her, but also made her upset. Piper and Phoebe surrounded what seemed to be another woman, but this wasn't just any person, no, this was their oldest sister...Prue. If all their powers had been taken away just that day, then how was it that Prue had been resurrected? Paige took a step back, and unfortunately she stepped on a creaky floorboard. _

_Piper and Phoebe were shocked when Paige just ran up the stairs. They knew she wasn't happy about it, but this seemed to be a bit dramatic. Piper and Phoebe had talked about it the night before, and they decided to ask the Angel of Destiny if they could bring Prue back. At first he was reluctant, but they quickly wore him down. They were to go to the attic just before midnight, and Prue would be waiting there. She would be living the life that was taken away from her. Everybody around her would just think that she had gone away for a while, the only people who would know the truth would be the Halliwell Sisters. Piper and Phoebe were reluctant to go to Paige about it; they thought it would be best if she found out the next morning._

_Piper and Phoebe were so thrilled that they were getting their oldest sister back that they forgot all about Paige. They hadn't heard from her at all, except for when they were getting their powers taken away. _

_Piper and Phoebe made their way towards the attic a bit earlier than they were told to. They could barely contain their excitement at dinner, and thankfully Paige hadn't shown up, because knowing Phoebe she would have blabbed the whole thing out. They weren't absolutely certain on how Prue was coming to them, because they weren't able to summon anymore. Piper figured she would just appear, and that would be that. They guessed that the Angel of Destiny could understand their excitement because Prue arrived a little earlier than they were told. Bright white lights filled the attic where Piper and Phoebe were sitting. When the lights dissipated, Prue was left standing there in a beautiful white gown, with her longish hair flowing down her back. Tears of joy flowed down the sister's faces; they both ran across the room to embrace the sister who they longed to be held by._

"_I missed you so much Prue," Paige heard Piper say._

_Tears were evident in both sisters voices, and it hurt Paige to know that there was so much history between her other sisters. Paige grew up as an only child, and when she finally was reconnected with Piper and Phoebe, she kind of forgot that they did have a life before her. Paige was reconsidering about leaving before she came up to the attic. When she saw her other sisters hugging each other, she realized how happy they were being together, and this wasn't including her. She was about to turn around when her left heel hit a creak in the floorboard, causing all the attention to turn to her._

"_What was that?" Phoebe asked worried_

"_Oh my God Paige!" Piper said in a hushed voice._

"_Paige is that you out there?" Phoebe asked cautiously_

_Paige was kicking her self for making the noise, she didn't know what she should say, or maybe she should just run for it. No, she needed to at least say goodbye. As Paige walked into the attic, she plastered a fake smile on her face._

"_Um yeah, it's me. I was going to the washroom when I heard voices, what's going on?" Paige asked._

_Piper and Phoebe looked at her guiltily. _

"_We sort of made the Angel of Destiny bring Prue back," Piper explained._

"_Oh, well...hello Prue," Paige swallowed._

"_Hi Paige, it's nice to finally meet you!" Prue moved in for a hug._

_Paige cleared her throat, and gave Prue a quick hug._

"_Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Good-night" Paige backed out of the attic, and made a run for her bedroom._

_She started to pack her things in the couple of suitcases that were stored in her closest. She started throwing clothing, toiletries, and anything else she could think of into the bags. By the time she had everything organized, it was just past three, and she figured everybody would either still be talking in the attic, or they would be asleep. She took one last look at her barely empty room, and turned out the light. It looked like everybody was still in the attic, so she made a bee-line towards the front door. She packed everything in her car, and started driving east._

* * *

"So that's how it happened? I feel horrible," Phoebe told an obvious upset Paige.

"Ya Paige, you should of said something," Piper said.

Prue just sat there staring at Paige. Tears started streaming down her face, and she moved towards Paige and enveloped her in a hug. They hadn't even gotten to the abuse part of it, and it was already hard to deal with.

"Paige, I could never take your place in this family. I want you to know that I love you, and I want you to be apart of this family again," Prue told her.

Paige gave a slight smile, and nodded. "I want that too."

"Anyways, I want to finish this story," Paige hurried, "I'm going to jump to when Alex started to become verbally abusive towards me, which is a few months after we were married."

_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_

_It was really early in the morning when Paige felt something tugging at her leg. She rubbed her eyes groggily, and looked at the end of the bed. _

"_Alex?" Paige asked._

"_Yeah, I'm hungry, go make me a snack," Alex demanded._

_Paige looked over at the clock and groaned, "Alex, it's six in the morning, we don't have to be up till at least eight."_

"_I don't care, with your fucking tossing all night, I couldn't sleep. I'm up now, and I'm hungry, so I'll say it again, go make me something to eat," Alex raised his voice._

"_Make it yourself," Paige half-joked._

"_What did you say to me bitch?" Alex demanded._

"_Alex what is your problem?" Paige asked annoyed._

"_Don't you ever talk back to me again, or you'll be sorry," Alex screamed._

_Paige was getting scared, so she did what she was told and headed towards their kitchen. _

_**1 year later.**_

"_Paige? Is that you?" Alex asked._

_Paige had just gone out with some friends from work and she lost track of time. She tried to call home, but the phone line was busy._

"_Yeah, it's me, sorry I'm late," Paige said._

"_Where the hell have you been?" Alex demanded._

"_Look Alex, I don't have to tell you everything, but for your information, I was just out with some friends, which I don't need your permission to do," Paige yelled._

_Alex's face turned red as he turned his heels to face Paige, "Listen bitch, from now on, you **will** be telling where you are going, who you are with, and you will be home before five each night."_

_Alex moved towards Paige, and pushed her on to the couch, glaring at her. Paige tried to get up, but Alex held her down._

"_Listen babe, I hate to do this to you, but I don't want to lose you," Alex said softly, while kissing her collarbone._

_Paige just sat there wondering what she should do. She knew that Alex really did love her, and he just wanted to protect her. After some thinking, she gave into Alex and let him carry her towards the bedroom. _

* * *

"I don't want to go any further than that," Paige half laughed, half cried.

"We understand, but what about after when Ella was born? Did he start hurting you again?" Piper asked.

"Yes and no. He was really good around Ella, but he would have his moments, where he would just go nuts on me," Paige explained, "There wasn't any really big events that set him off after that, the day that this baby was conceived, he was just like the sweetie that I thought I married."

"Ya but Paige, you have to have known that what he was doing wasn't right," Phoebe stated.

"No I loved him, and I just couldn't let go," Paige shrugged, "I now know that it was wrong for me to have stayed with him that long, but part of me still loves him. He's the father of my babies, and he could be so sweet sometimes."

"Honey, you have got to get that he was a good guy out of your head. He was an abusive bastard, and now you are free to live your life," Prue said as she stroked Paige's hair.

Paige swallowed, "I know, I think I need to go to sleep now. I need to rest my head; I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Ok sweetie, have a good sleep," Phoebe called up to her as she headed towards the stairs.

Once Paige was all the way up the stairs, Piper looked at her other sister's, and let out a huge breath. "Oh boy, we have a lot of stuff to deal with,"

After a few minutes of just sitting in silence, Phoebe declared that she was going up to bed; Piper and Prue followed shortly. A night of sleep may make all the difference.

* * *

Paige woke up from a peaceful night of sleep for once in her life. She looked beside her, and realized that Ella wasn't beside her. She started to panic, because she knew that she had moved her there before she went to bed last night. Paige quickly threw on her robe and ran down the stairs in a panic. When she made it to the kitchen, she let out a breath of relief; Ella was sitting with the other kids at the kitchen table, while her sisters were making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Piper smiled.

"What are you guys doing, you scared the crap out of me when Ella wasn't beside me when I woke up," Paige laughed.

"Sorry sweetie, but when we looked into your room, she was awake, so we got her dressed and brought her down with the rest of the kids," Prue explained.

Ella was sitting in between Emma and Noah; she had her hair in a cute pony tail, and was wearing a pink sweatshirt with the word _'cutie'_ scrawled across it and a pair of blue jeans.

"I guess we've never done the formal introduction thing with the kids...huh?" Piper asked.

"Ooooo...let me start," Phoebe pleaded.

"Okay, this is Noah Dominique Halliwell, and this is Julian Caleb Halliwell. They're two years old, oh and they're identical," Phoebe said with a smile.

"They're so cute Phoebes, and they look like you too," Paige said.

"Ok, me next," Prue said excitedly, "I only have one, but this is my Emma. She's three."

"And lastly, my little angel boys, and my baby girl" Piper laughed at Wyatt's face, "You may remember Wyatt, and this is his little brother, Chris, and the little one in the bassinet in Madison or "Maddy" as we call her. Wyatt's now six, Chris is four, and Maddy's almost a month."

"Mommy, I'm four and a half!" Chris said exasperated.

The adults laughed.

"How bout you Paige? We know you have one on the way, but tell us more about Ella," Phoebe asked.

"Well Ella's my little princess. She's around the same age as your kids Phoebe, and she's been a complete angel about this whole move," Paige said grinning. Just as she was about to say something about the new baby, her cell phone rang.

"Just a sec, it could be one of my friends," Paige said.

She went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hello?" Paige asked.

"Where the hell are you? I want you and Ella home now!" the voice demanded.

"Alex?" Paige said quietly.

"Damn straight, now where the fuck are you?" Alex demanded.

Words couldn't form in her mouth, so she just sat there.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'll tell you this, I **will** find you!" Alex yelled before he slammed down the phone.

Paige broke down in tears, wondering if she really did do the right thing. Her sister's quickly rushed into the room when they heard crying. Paige told them everything.

"We'll figure this out Paige, don't worry," Prue comforted.

As words of comfort were being whispered to Paige, a little girl wandered into the room.

"Hey Ella, come here Princess," Paige said.

"Mommy?" Ella whispered.

"Mhm," Paige replied.

"I wove you," Ella said.

Paige smiled, and gave her a hug. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of her. "I love you too Princess,"

**

* * *

**

**Okay, bitter sweet ending to that chapter. Well I thought that that one was crap, but let me know what you think. Review, Review, Review!!!**


End file.
